The invention is directed to a two-pole SMT (surface mount technology) miniature housing in leadframe technique for a semiconductor component, whereby a semiconductor chip encapsulated in a housing is mounted on a leadframe part and is contacted to another leadframe part which is conducted out of the housing as a solder terminal.
In known SMT housings in leadframe technique, for example given a SOD 123 housing, the solder terminals for the semiconductor component must be punched free and bent in a specific way after the encapsulation of the semiconductor component which, for example, occurs by casting, extruding or extrusion coating. This trimming and shaping process is necessary in order to guide the solder terminals past the housing such that such SMDs (surface mounted devices) can be mounted on a printed circuit board or mother board. The chip mounting area on the leadframe in the mounted condition thereby proceeds parallel to the PCB (printed circuit board), or to the mother board.